HAVE FUN DYING!
by Oliviamellark4
Summary: Katniss and peeta get captured by the capital after the quarter quell.
1. Chapter 1

**Have fun dying.**

**I do not own the hunger games. R&r**

**Katniss pov-**

I see the force field brake. I think I'm dead. The capital hovercraft appears above me, and emptily start doing operations on me-

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I wake up, I'm staring into the cold dead eyes of President Snow.

''Hello , oh sorry pardon me, .'' Snow says.

''Where's Peeta!'' I scream in his face.

''Right here, sweetheart.'' Peeta says, I didn't even notice he was here. I try to get up but the restrains get tighter.

''Let her go, and you can do whatever you what with me. Just let her go!'' Peeta says.

'' No you arnt getting anything, your torture is watching her suffer, and die. You're a real idot if you think we were going to let her live, you can live tough.'' Snow says. '' I will give you five minutes, then we will start.'' With that he leaves, and lets us out of the restrains.

**next chapter up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss pov-**

''Katniss, you can't die. I love you,'' Peeta says.'' I love you two. I pick you over Gale.'' I reply. He hugs me, and kisses me full on the lips.

''Times up, don't worry she won't die today. She is just going to suffuse.'' Snow says, then two peace keepers drag Peeta and I out of the room.

**PEETAS POV-**

They tie me to a chair, and I can't move. Katniss is tied up to a wall, her arms above her head. Snow comes in with a whip, tracker jacker venom, and two knives.

''Oh and don't close your eyes, Peeta. If you do she will defiantly die.'' Snow says. 'Katniss are you ready?''

''Do I have a chose?'' Katniss asks, he takes the whip and whips here across the face.

''NO!'' I scream. Snow just laughs. He comes towards me with one of the knives.

''shut-up or I will slit you trough.'' He says, dragging the knife across my wasn't that deep but it hurts like hell.

''Snow stop! You said you wouldn't hurt him.'' Katniss screams. 'Katniss stop, I rather it be me than you.'' I reply.

'' I want Katniss not you, Peeta.'' Snow says, going back to Katniss. Grrrrr. He takes the whip and whips her about twenty times. She looks like she is about to pass out. He gives her the tracker jacker venom. But just enough to case searing pain, not enough to black out or case hallucinations. I broke down crying a long time ago, this is killing me. Snow takes the knife and cuts her across her for head.

Two peace keepers take Katniss and I back to the cell and locks us in.

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peetas pov-

Again I do not own the hunger games. All rights belong to SUZANNE COLLINS!

''Katniss!'' I yell, rushing over to her. I can't believe that just happened.

''Peeta, can I go to sleep now. My head hurts.'' Oh great, the head wound is going to make her pass out.

''No, Katniss you can't.'' I yell, if she falls asleep, I'm afraid she won't wake up.

''Peeta pl-'' I cut her off. ''No Katniss, I don't what to lose you, you just can't die.'' I say, whispering the last part. I can't help but sob.

''Ok.'' She says, putting her head on my chest.

KATNISS POV-

I know, and Peeta knows it to. If I fall asleep, I might never wake back up. I'm just so tired..

We lay awake in each other's arms all night.

''Peeta I hope the rebels come soon. I need to be there for Prim. Since my mom knows im with Snow, she probably tuned out again.'' I say, crying for the first time.

''Listen sweetheart, you are the mockingjay the rebels need you, of corse their coming. And don't worry about Prim. I love you Katniss.'' Peeta says, with that we fall asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next part up soon. Sorry for the short chapter.-oliviamellark4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am so sorry for all of the short chapters. I will try my best to make them longer.

Snows pov-

''Listen up slut, you are going to surfer and eventually die. That's what you get for messing up Panem!'' I hiss at Katniss. I'm glad that Mellark finally got the message, stay quit and the girl might not be so hurt.

PEETAS POV-

If I wasn't tied up here, snow would so be died right now.

Snow pulls out a knife and carves SNOW, into her arm. Katniss is trying not to cry out in pain. She reads her arm, and knees snow in the gut. He falls back, but regains his feet quickly.

He raises the knife, and stabs her in the lower thigh.

''Now that's for being a bitch.'' Snow says, he raises the whip and whips her across her face ten times then her arms five.

''Can you just kill me!'' Katniss screams, he shakes his head, no. he takes out the tracker jacker venom, just enough to case searing pain. I can't stand it anymore. A peace keeper comes and pulls out a gun, shooting her in the arm. Then they take us back to our cells.

''Oh my gosh, Katniss are you ok?'' I ask, I put her in my lap and rap her in a hug.

'' By the way, I'm trying Johanna's treatment on you tomorrow.'' Snow says, and then walks away.

KATNISS' POV-

I have heard Johanna screaming from her sessions. Oh great, this will be fun. Peeta stood up and started pacing back, and forth. So I try to lighten up the mood.

''So are you trying to mock me, because I can't walk?'' I ask. Peeta and I both start laughing. He picks me up and puts me back in his lap.

''I'm so sorry Katniss, wish I could do something to help.'' Peeta whispers, I give him a sad smile and we fall asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow drags me out of the room and Peeta follows. Snow puts the restrains on me, and dumps a bucket of water on my head.

'' What the hell was that for?'' I scream, he just laughs at me. All the sudden I'm in a see trough room, with water that goes to my knees. And-

''AGHHHHHHH!'' I scream, as a electric shock goes through me.

Another ripping sock goes through me, and I let out a blood cuddling scream.

Fifteen socks ladder it stops, and the restrains release me. I could barely walk after yesterday's treatment. I just collapsed in to the water, and blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PEETAS POV-

Katniss falls and blacks out just as I'm let out of the restrains. They take us back to the cell, and leave.

''Katniss, come on sweetheart. Wake up.'' Then I kiss her, and she starts waking up.

''Oh Katniss your up. Well tomorrow is exultation day, on live TV.'' Snow says. Katniss looks at me with complete horror. I bring my knees up to my chest, and start sobbing.

''Peeta come on, it's going to be ok.'' She says, I look at her and she already has her emotionless mask on. I still know if she took off that mask all there would be is horror.

''I love you, Katniss.''

''I love you to.''

She craws into my arms, and falls asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow drags us, and puts Katniss and I on a stage with Ceaser Flickerman. He seems to be really sad that Katniss is going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

PEETAS POV-

We start the broadcast. ''Say goodbye to your mockingjay! '' Snow says, pulling out a knife.

KATNISS' POV-

The rebels broke throw one of the TVs; I can see Prim and Gale. ''No Katniss! '' Prim and Gale scream.

''Prim, Gale! '' I yell.

''KATNISS, RUN!'' Gale screams. Before I know what happening, I see Snow with the knife up to my trough.

''Bye, bye Everdeen, or should I say, Mellark! '' Snow says. Before I know it, I feel the cold metal tare trough my thought.

''NO! '' Gale, Peeta, and Prim, scream.

''AGHH! '' I scream, as blood squirts out of my thought. I miss then feeling of air going through my lungs. I can't even begin to explain how long, and painful this is. Then a white light takes me over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PEETAS POV-

Katniss is struggling to breathe, and then she stops, and turns pale. Once I know she is dead ki stop struggling to get out of the restrains.

''Boom goes the canon! '' Snow says, laughing.

''You f****** son of a b****, go to hell. You peace of s***. You little b*****! '' Gale screams. The rebels were beeping out the words.

''LANGUGE.'' Snow screams.

''No, you killed my best friend. I will kill you. Aghhh! '' Gale screams back.

''Shut-up Snow, and Gale cussing him off isn't going to bring her back. Neither is killing him! '' I scream. Snow sets the knife by the table next to me, and they keep fighting.

''But we can try!'' I say, taking his knife and slitting his thought. Then he dies just like Katniss.

''We are coming to get you and Johanna. We will be there in twenty minutes.'' Haymich says, with tries down his cheek. I nod, and run off to go find Johanna.

PRIMS POV-

''Well we won the war. '' Haymich says.

'' I never liked that kat freak anyways.'' Snow says. Gale slits her thought, as Haymich stabs her in the chest.

I fall to my knees and cry into Gale's chest.

'' Prim, its ok. '' Gale says, not very convincing, because he has tries to.

''I miss Katniss so much. I j-u-s-t w-a-n-t t-o g-o h-o-m-e.'' I say between sobs.

GALES POV-

I can't believe she just died. For the first time in my life I'm actually sobbing.

We pick up Johanna and Peeta, Peeta is sobbing his eyes out.

''She got whip-p-ed and c-u-u-t, then t-h-e w-w-w-a-t-e-r, and she d-i-e-d!'' Peeta says between sobs.

''Well I think the boys gone insane, after watching all she had to go through. Then forced against his will to watch her die.'' Haymich says. I see Peeta in a ball in the corner, shaking in fear. I feel so bad for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 YEARS LADER-

Gale and Johanna hve a kid. Peeta and Gale become best friends and Peeta lives alone.

Thank you oliviamellark4


End file.
